1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to storage batteries. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved means for quickly connecting and disconnecting appliance cables to the terminals of a storage battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional storage battery is provided with a pair of terminals or posts of opposite polarity for connection to the corresponding conductor cables of an electrical appliance, such as the starter motor of a vehicle. This is usually accomplished by providing a clamp at the end of each appliance cable and tightening the clamp around the corresponding terminal of the battery. This arrangement has proven to be highly disadvantageous for two basic reasons. First, the attachment or removal of the clamps require the use of a wrench and is time consuming, particularly if the terminals of the battery are disposed at a position where the terminals are not readily accessible. Second, the terminals is subject to oxidation or corrosion, an undesirable situation which tends to shorten the effective life of the battery.
The prior art has recognized these disadvantages and has offered various solutions to overcome them. For example, the Page U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,893 and Wills U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,990 teach assemblies for facilitating the connection and disconnection of appliance cables to the terminals of a storage battery, and the Wirth U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,222 discloses a battery terminal connector element which is designed for avoiding corrosion at the terminal.